My Harem Is A What Harem: Wired Heart!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Kakashi stare at a group as Naruto direct his gaze somewhere else out of embarrassment, "...So you're..." "Look like it." Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly, "I-I just fall in love with them." "...How does it work?" Kakashi turned to his student, "You know, in bed?" "KAKASHI!" Naruto's face turn red, "WHAT THE HELL!" "I'm just curious." Kakashi held his hands up.


**I present you one of the latest MHWH series, My Harem Is A What Harem: Wired Heart?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **Originally, I was going to involve this chapter and other story in mass update but something come up and it force me to change the plan…Let me explain…**

 **The reason why I'm planning a mass update is because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **That was my original plan but few days ago, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff and that would benfit both of us, he'll get a helper and I learn something new that I can follow one of my many dreams…So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be pretty busy time for me.**

 **Because of that, I'm putting up a poll in my profile for the update and it will end in about a week. So please check the profile as soon as I put it up…Before you vote, read the poll section in my profile for clear explanation.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the eighth installment of MHWH series and before anyone ask, it's AU and different from first MHWH story but you will see some similar scenes from other story. In this story, Naruto will end up with a mass harem and they're all robots! From AI to whatever type of machine! Harem of Fembots!**

 **A little more details about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: WH?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The World Beyond The Sea Have A What?!**

* * *

It has been a year after the end of the fourth Shinobi war and the nations had finally enters into a peace, ending the continuous conflict for once and all. Naruto peek inside the hokage's office with a light knock on door as his sensei looks up from his desk, "Yo, sensei. You need me for something?"

"Ah, Naruto, come in." Kakashi smiled with his eye as his student stepped in and he study the blonde shinobi in front of him, thinking back to everything up to today. Since they form a genin squad, Naruto was a oddball, not because of how unpredictable he is, that he never take any life in his career or any of his traits…No, it was his lack of interest in women and Kakashi assume that he was asexual at one point but Naruto start to talking about trying to find a girl to marry then decide to sign up for CRA to shut the pestering council with several conditionals. There were several women that asked him out but he reject them all because he claim there was something about them that don't catch his interest. The hokage clear his throat, "I am giving you an S-rank diplomatic mission and it will take you beyond the sea." Naruto perked up at the info, no one has ever gone beyond the sea because of all rumors from vengeful spirits to giant monster. "You see, I decide to sent requests and homing hawks out beyond the sea several months ago to see if we can make contact with other lands or not."

"And did we get a reply?" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Yes, but in a..." Kakashi rubbed his neck, "Um, interesting way." His student raised his eyebrow at him, "It's really something you have to see with your eyes to believe. Anyway, the five nations decide to choose you as Elemental Continent's ambassador. That would benefit you for your politic experience because it's no secret that the people want you to be the next Hokage, due to your popularly and status as the war hero."

"I see." The blonde grinned with crossed arms, "So when does the mission start and am I going alone?"

"Four days from now and yes." Kakashi nodded and they discuss for a bit on the details of mission until Naruto leave to his apartment for packing.

* * *

The departing day has arrived and Naruto stand in a clearing two miles away from Konohagakure with Kakashi and several ANBU. "Um, what are we waiting for?" Naruto looked at his sensei strangely.

"For a ship." The hokage replied.

"…Then shouldn't we supposed to be at a pier?" Naruto put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Kakashi, are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"Not this kind of ship." Kakashi sweatdropped at him but it was pretty understandable because he also don't believe it until he saw it in message...A weirdest message.

"What do you me…" The blonde shinobi tilted his head before he hears a strange noise above and he looks up, only to drop his jaw at a sight. It was some kind of metallic boat, two times larger than a caravan, and it was flying! It slowly hover down to make a land in front of the group before the hokage turn to his shocked student.

"This kind of ship." The masked hokage pointed at the said vehicle, "Turns out that the lands beyond the sea have advanced technologies that are way beyond our technologies."

"A what?!" Naruto gaped and the ship's hatch open vertically to the ground before three people walk out with an floating orb that have an camera piece built in but it wasn't the weird part to Naruto because of two out of three people.

The first one appear to be a teenager girl, close to his age, and she have pink armored bodysuit over black spandex suit but it appear to be all connect together, an circular icon with heart can be seen on her chest and there were several yellow bracelets attached to her gloves and boot. She wears an pink helmet that have a pair of transparent, ribbon-like antennae that curve behind her from the buttons on her forehead and there is an button orb attached to her backside that give her a vaguely bunny-like appearance. Attaching to the bottom of her helmet is a long blonde ponytail but it was sharp, geometric and metallic, even her green 'ribbon' look like that.

The second one really stand out the most because at first glance, Naruto thought she was wearing a full bodysuit armor from head to toe but it turn out she was actually made out of metal! Even her hair and clothes are metallic! She 'wear' green 'blouse suit and skirt' with golden attire and green 'high heel shoes' and he can see some joint lines on some certain areas like knee and ankles, a black jointlike stomach. She has a red metallic bobcut hairstyle and a doll-like face with two blue socket eyes and a red 'lip'. Naruto's jaw drops farther as he saw that her face was able to make facial expression as if it's a skin.

The third person was just a normal old bearded man in white labcoat and there was something about him that reminds Naruto of Third hokage for some reason.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Thomas Light." The elderly man shook Kakashi's hand with a grandfatherly smile before he gesture at the teenager girl, "This is Roll EXE, my second daughter…" His hand shifted to the metallic woman, "And this is Juanita Alvaro, a new reporter." He looked at Naruto, "And that must be Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto greeting him with a raised hand, can't take his eyes off this metallic woman as she talk to camera in unknown language. "Um, is that a bloodlimit or…?"

"Ah, no." Dr. Light chuckled at his obvious question, "She is a robot, a fembot to be exact."

"A what?" The blonde teenager looked at him confusingly.

"How can I explain it to you?" The humming doctor stroked his beard in deep thought.

"Doctor, I will explain for you." Roll EXE stepped up with a smile, "Because if you do, you will go on and on and forget about our purpose of coming here in first place."

"Ah, right." Dr. Light nodded at her with a smile as he turned back to Naruto, "My daughter will explain everything to you on your way to the base."

"Um, you're not coming?" Naruto blinked.

"No, I'm here to check the process of your technology and see if there is any way we can help to improve for better life in this continent." Light replied, " is here to escort you and Juanita…Um…" He looked at the said robot with a small sweatdrop, "She just forced herself on us to come for the news break, something about getting promotion and bragging right." That earns a small sweatdrops from several people.

"W-Well…" The armored teenager cleared her throat as she gesture at the ship, "Shall we go?"

"Hai." The blonde shinobi adjusted his large scroll on his back as he looked at his sensei, "I'll be going, see you in couple years or so. Keep my seat warm for me until I get back!"

"See you later." Kakashi waved at him lazily with eyesmile as he watch his student walk into strange ship with two females then it take off and he turn to Dr. Light, starting discussing about things while they make their back to his village with ANBU. He wonder if Naruto will meet someone beyond the sea and come back with a wife. 'It's not like he come back with a harem of some specific type…Maybe robots.' He chuckle at his own joke, yeah right! Like that would happen!

* * *

"Wait, wait, back up." Naruto waved his hands at Roll EXE as smoke can be seen coming out from the top of his head after he receives a long and detailed explanation from her, "…There are many different kinds of robots and you're an android that Dr. Light built?" He looked up and down her appearance before he looks at Juanita who was 'fixing' her hair as the camera thingy form an countdown on its surface, "Is she android too?"

"No, she's sentient gynoid and one of latest generation model." Roll EXE replied.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head puzzlingly.

"Well, um…" The android looked away with a faint blush, "It's not my place to tell." Okay, he's more confusing now.

"L-L-Let's changes the topic." Naruto held his hands up, one minute he thought his land have an advanced technologies and the next minute, he just learn about robots and likes…Now he feel like the Elemental Continent is underdeveloped and way behind.

"Yes!" Juanita suddenly pop up at his side with microphone stick up to his face as she gave the camera a wide smile, "Let's talk about you and Elemental Continent, the dangerous and infamous land that had war after war for centuries with no peace in sight until now! I am now speaking with Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" He corrected her, wondering why they kept flipping the order of his names.

"Uzumaki Naruto and for these who don't know, the Elemental Continent chose to introduce their surname first before their given name." The news gynoid spoke before she turn to him as the camera zoom into his personal space, "Can you tell us why your people select you as their ambassador?"

"Um, so I can gain some experience in politics because I'm going to be the next hokage…" Naruto muttered.

"And what is hokage?" Juanita questioned him, "Can you tell us about it? What does a hokage do? What is the role?"

Roll EXE sweatdrop as she watch the poor human getting bombing by rapid questions from reporter and she wonder if she have to step in to help him out.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHWH: WH?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **I'm gonna end it here since it's just first chapter.**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH. If you read this story first before reading the rest of the series, it's possible there will be some spoiler or not, depending on some events and characters.**

 **Why I decide to make Naruto's land underdeveloped while the lands beyond sea are advanced is because of one of final scenes I saw in Naruto manga where it show a huge jump in technology and while I know it was because of joint-work of all nations, it's just an fiction and what-if so just go with it.**

 **For the harem, it's all fembots (From series to OC) but I'm not sure if it's bigger or smaller than the original MHWH. It's possible that you will see some certain harem members appear in this story but that's all I can say for now. I really don't know a lot of fembots characters so if you do know some, send me a pm and I'll check them out but remember…Some won't make a cut.**

 **How will Naruto deal with a new situation that he find himself in? How will he deal with high technology that he never have seen before? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
